


Urwaldlaub in meinem Bett

by solidaribee



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979), Heart of Darkness - Joseph Conrad
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidaribee/pseuds/solidaribee
Summary: (Ja, ich kann so tun, als wäre dies nur ein random seltsames Gedicht, das ich schrieb, aber not gonna lie, das ist sowas von inspiriert von H.o.D./A.N.)





	

Ein weißes Laken als Kriegsschauplatz.  
Meine Hand in deinen Haaren und deine schmerzhaft  
um meine Seele gelegt.  
Der Geruch nach Schweiß ist der Geruch nach prasselndem Regen auf tropischem Blätterdach  
und es gibt kein Gegengift für deine Zähne in meiner Schulter,  
für das Blut, das du ableckst,  
für meine Finger, die dich zeichnen.  
Nenn' es Kriegsbemalung: das ist mehr Wahrheit als Übertreibung.

Wir machen keine Liebe wir machen Wahnsinn  
und Erlösung.  
Ich bin krank vor Durst dem verrottenden Fluss gefolgt  
und an dessen Ende traf ich dich  
und nur du kannst mich lossprechen, trotz der Schmeißfliegen,  
die dein Wesen und dein Wissen und deine Worte umschwirren.

Ein weißes Bett mit reinen Laken:  
Das ist, was der Dschungel nicht ist.

Vielleicht vermisse ich die raue Berührung feuchtkratziger Schlingpflanzen,  
oder die ständigen schrillschreienden Tierlaute,  
oder die absolute Dunkelheit,  
die sich dumpf und nackt auf meine Sinne legte.

Was immer es ist:  
Ich werde immer zu dir kommen.  
Ich werde immer bei dir kommen.  
Ich werde dieses verfluchte Bett und deinen verfluchten Körper anbeten

als seist du noch immer der Messias meiner Fieberträume.


End file.
